Sagara
by Bugg18
Summary: Captain Sagara was the captain of the Sekihotai, and my father that the Meiji government had murdered, just to bury their lies. Even as far as to try and destroy not only his men, but his family, and those of the other members as well. I thought I was the last survivor, that I'd have no one to share my anger and pain with. Until I see a tall guy with a symbol for bad on his back...


Chapter 1 – Familiar Face

_Zanza_

I couldn't stop the arrogant smirk that spread across my face, when I spotted the Battosai, Kenshin Himura. He was playing a game with the two little kids from the other night.

"What's wrong uncle Ken?" one of them asked.

"It's nothing Ayame. Take Suzume, and get back to Miss. Kaoru. I've got somewhere to go with someone." He said, gently pushing them off in the direction of the dojo.

"Okay..." They said, walking off.

He watched until they were out of sight before turning to face me.

"Are you sure that there isn't any way to talk you out of this, Zanza?" He asked, using my fighter-for-higher name.

"No. Follow me, Battosai." I said, turning to head to the river. Where there shouldn't be any interruptions, no women, or kids.

A perfect spot for a good fight...

As we walked, a woman carrying packages of food went passed.

I didn't know who she was, but she looked a lot like someone I use to know; but it couldn't be...

"Hey Kenshin! Are you heading back to Kaoru's?" She asked, stopping him.

"Not at the moment Akane. Miss. Kaoru is there though, that she is. Just drop it off; and can you make sure Ayame and Suzume made it back okay?" He asked, with a kind smile.

"Okay. It's been a while since I last spoke with Kaoru anyway." She said, continuing down the path in the opposite direction.

When she walked on, I turned to glance back at her retreating form. I still got a sensation of deja vu, but I couldn't place how I knew that woman...

Shaking my head, I put it out of my mind. I need to save my concentration to prove I'm stronger, than the strongest of the Imperialists.

…...

_Akane_

I could feel that man Kenshin was following, holding the huge sword, look at me for a moment before continuing on his way. He fit the description of _Zanza, the fighter-for-higher_. If his headband was anything to go by, then it looked as though the rumors of him being a former Sekihotai member, might be true.

Zanza looked to be a young guy, which could mean either one of two things.

He is one of the two boys my father spoke fondly of, whenever he would visit my mother and I.

Or he was a wanna be...

It wasn't long before I caught up with Ayame and Suzume, and as we neared the dojo where Kaoru lived, I heard both her voice and Dr. Gensai's.

"That Zanza looked pretty dangerous. I should go find Kenshin, and insist that he doesn't fight that guy." Kaoru said.

"One of my patients told me it's rumored that this Zanza, is one of the survivors of the Sekihotai..." Dr. Gensai started.

"I think I've heard of them. Weren't they a bunch of hooligans?" Yahiko piped in.

"Actually, they were a false army. It was an advancement group, formed during the revolution. Made up of farmers and traders. They'd also go around spreading lies." It took everything I had not to say a word about the words Dr. Gensai had said, when the two little girls and I, reached the entrance to the dojo, where we could see them.

In Tokyo, no body knows my last name. Far as anybody knows, I don't have one. I like for it to stay that way, because there are still some out there who'd pay dearly to see any survivor of the Sekihotai, or their families, put out of their misery.

"That's horrible. How could people do such a thing?" Kaoru said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It would be, if they chose to. Who knows, they could have, or they could have been tricked by someone. This Meiji era is filled with ugly politicians." I said, making our presence known, right before Ayame and Suzume could reach their grandfather.

"Akane! And Ayame and Suzume too. I thought you two were playing with Kenshin?" Kaoru said, getting to her feet.

"We were, but he said he had to go somewhere with that spiky haired man from yesterday." Ayame said.

"Spiky hair man from yesterday!" Suzume giggle, holding her small pig tails up, like she had spiky hair. It was really cute.

"Also, Tae had me bring this over for you. And, Kenshin asked me to make sure Ayame and Suzume made it back safely." I said, smiling down at the cute little girls.

"And is this Zanza or, spiky haired man from yesterday, the same one with Kenshin I saw on my way over here?" I asked. "Tall, white jacked with a symbol for bad on the back, white pants, and a '_come on world and give me your worst'_, kind of attitude?"

"Do you know Zanza or something?" Yahiko asked in amazement. "How else do you know that?"

"Shut up Yahiko, it's the way he carries himself. If you know how to read that, then it's obvious." I remarked.

"Did you see where they went?" Kaoru asked frantically

"It looked like they were heading for the river..." I barely got out of my mouth before Kaoru and Yahiko had their sandals on and heading for the exit.

"Come on Yahiko..." Kaoru said, as Yahiko caught up to her.

"I'll leave this here with you Dr. Gensai. I'm going after those two in case they need help." I said, sitting what I brought with me next to him.

"Alright. Just be careful Akane." He said.

Nodding my head, I turned and ran after Kaoru and Yahiko.

When I was able to catch up with them, they had just spotted Kenshin and Zanza, who just started their fight.

"Look there they are!" Yahiko said, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said with worry.

"Yahiko! Kaoru!" I called, coming up beside them just in time to see Zanza swing his huge sword up over his head, trying to hit Kenshin, who had already moved out of the way.

"It can't be _him_..." I whispered in shock. It was the only thing that made sense. The two boys my father had fondly spoke of, I could only remember the name of one. Sanosuke was the boy father spoke of, as being strong and constantly getting stronger. Like the man with the huge Zanbato, fighting Kenshin. The other one was good with gun powder, but I can't remember what his name was...

I've never met either one of them, so if I wanted to know if this guy really is Sanosuke, I'd probably have to ask...

"Did you say something Akane?" Kaoru asked.

"Say what?" I asked, playing dumb. I didn't realize I had said it loud enough for any one to think I said something.

Thankfully though, if Kaoru didn't believe me, she sure didn't show it...

"Come on, lets get closer." Yahiko suggested.

At Kaoru's and my nod of agreement, the three of us moved down to the small river delta Zanza and Kenshin were fighting on. As we made our way down, we watched as Kenshin's sword sheath, was cut in half by the huge Zanbato Zanza fought with.

After that, Kenshin landed a good hit, with his reverse blade sword, knocking Zanza to the ground.

"Way to go Kenshin!" Yahiko cheered, as Zanza got back to his feet.

The blow Kenshin gave him was a pretty hard hit.

"He's back on his feet already?" Yahiko said in shock.

"Damn. You've got to be strong to absorb an impact like that." I said in awe.

"That's his fighter's strength. Strong attacks with the Zanbato, and the ability to take impacts like that." Kaoru agreed.

"You are pretty strong, I'll give ya that. But you are the legendary Battosai the man slayer..." He smirked.

_Kenshin is the Battosai_! I thought in shock.

"In a normal fight, the man with the better swordsman ship is the winner. However, in a fight like this, the rules are more simple. The last man standing is the winner..." He said, his bad boy smirk coming back in place.

"You should save lines like that, for when you are the last one standing." Kenshin said seriously.

"Enough. It's time for round two!" Zanza shouted as he went in for the attack again.

"I don't understand. Kenshin can normally take his enemies down with one blow..." Kaoru said, stunned.

"Before or after he kills them?" I asked, still a little bit shocked.

"Kenshin's not a man slayer anymore. He quit being the Battosai, and became a wanderer. A wanderer who protects people with his sword." Kaoru defended.

Any condemnation I might have had stewing in me about, Kenshin being the Battosai vanished, as Kaoru's words washed over me. The ideal of one's sword was to protect those you cared about, was an ideal my father lived by.

We were then pulled from our thoughts when Zanza made a huge swing for Kenshin. However, when the swing followed through, Kenshin was no where to be seen...

Even Zanza looked shocked.

"Over here." Kenshin said, as we looked to see him perched on the end of Zanza's Zanbato. From which Kenshin proceeded to run down his blade to land a solid blow on the back of Zanza's head.

For a moment there, I thought Kaoru had lied to me; but when Kenshin made that blow to Zanza's head, I could see that the sharp side of Kenshin's blade, was on the opposite side of what it would have been on, if it had been a normal katana.

Kenshin fought with a reverse blade sword. A sword made for the purpose of avoiding the killing blow...

When Zanza went to swing again, Kenshin ducked at the last minute.

"I see that one blow will not work against you..." Kenshin said, as he began to throw multiple blows at Zanza, who could only take each and every one of them. When it was over, Zanza couldn't do anything but collapse.

"He's strong..." Zanza mused, lying on the ground.

"I do not wish to point my sword at you any longer, that I don't. I'm afraid that It's time you admit your defeat." Kenshin suggested.

Zanza laid there, looking up at the sky, as his eyes then took on a far away look. As if he were remembering something...

…...

_Zanza_

_I can't loose to an Imperialist..._ I thought, as the night that changed everything flashed before my eyes once again...

We had some new orders come in from the Government General, when in reality, it was just a set up to get the Sekihotai all in one place. The man sent with our false orders, Shindo, told us that everyone involved with the Sekihotai were to be executed for the crimes we committed against the Meiji government.

I was standing at the back with Captain Sagara, when all hell broke loose, and Shindo ordered his men to open fire on us. Captain Sagara and I, along with two other people, managed to escape. However, the other two men with us were loaded down with Captain Sagara, who had been badly injured, trying to protect me.

When Shindo's men caught up to us, they handed Captain Sagara over to me, as they went to hold them off; only to be gunned down in seconds.

I managed to drag Captain Sagara to the cliff of a near by river, before I collapsed. I was a strong kid, yet I wasn't strong enough to save the man I respected and looked up to...

Captain Sagara told me to run then, but I didn't want to leave him. He pushed me over the edge of the cliff, when Shindo's men caught up to us again; and this time, it was Captain Sagara who was gunned down...

When I woke up hours later, I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my face. I felt ashamed that I couldn't protect my captain...

It's because of the damn Imperialists that I lost Captain Sagara, and all of those good men of the Sekihotai. That I even lost my childhood friend, who had joined the Sekihotai with me...

They blamed us for doing their dirty work, and murdered not only the Sekihotai, but the families of those belonging to the Sekihotai as well. Just to keep the truth buried. By the time I heard this, all of the families had been captured and killed, save for one girl. Captain Sagara's daughter, who was soon afterward believed to be dead.

I can't allow myself loose to an Imperialist. They're too damn dirty...

At that moment, I was brought back to reality by the sound of a gunshot, and it sounded like the bullet rickashayed...

"Kenshin!" The woman from the dojo the other night, shouted with worry.

Apparently Gohei had fired at Kenshin. Stupid jackass.

Opening my eyes, I watched as Gohei lunged forward, grabbed the little Missy, the woman from before, and the boy; and held metal claws to their throats.

"Make one move, and I'll rip their throats out." Gohei threatened.

Getting a good grip on my Zanbato, I swung it at his leg, hitting it with enough force to shatter his knee cap. Giving his three hostages enough time to get away.

"I told you this was my fight! I don't want anyone to interfere!" I snarled down at him, before turning back to the Battosai.

"I will not loose to you... I WILL NOT LOOSE TO AN IMPERIALIST!" I shouted at him, as Gohei pulled his gun out again. Interrupting our fight once more...

"I've got you now, Battosai." He said.

"There's just no hope for you Gohei..." Kenshin muttered as he turned to deal with him.

However, before he could, a blade flew inches from Gohei's hand, to hit the gun and pin it to the dirt about a yard away; as the woman from earlier kicked Gohei in the head, hard enough to knock him out in one blow...

Once again, I was struck with deja vu, before Kenshin turned back to me. Meaning our fight could continue.

"Zanza, is what Kaoru said true; about you being a survivor of the Sekihotai?" Kenshin asked.

"Why would you care? Let's just settle this, here and now. I'll defeat the strongest of the Imperialists!" I vowed. For the memory of the Sekihotai and Captain Sagara, I can't loose to this guy...

"That's enough!" The little Missy said, sternly. "The Sekihotai were the ones who did wrong."

"Yeah, you're the bad guys. You don't have a reason to hold a grudge against Kenshin or the Imperialists." the boy said.

The other woman from earlier stayed silent. A single glance, and I could tell that she didn't agree with them...

I couldn't help but wonder in that one moment, what her thoughts were. However, the other two needed to get something straight.

"You just don't know do you? You honestly believe that the Meiji government stand for equality and justice. Let me tell you something: You have no idea how dirty the Imperialists really are. We of the Sekihotai were stupid enough to believe they'd keep their word." I said, looking straight ahead.

"What are you talking about?" The boy demanded, confused.

"Somethings are not what they seem. The Sekihotai were used by the Imperialists, and then cold heartedlly, thrown away." Kenshin explained.

"I can understand why Zanza holds a grudge against them, that I can. However, Zanza-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Those imperialist, who lied to us in the name of justice, are the ones who put the symbol for bad, on the backs of Captain Sagara and the Sekihotai; and then murdered them! I'll never forgive, nor give in to them!"

"I understand. We'll have to settle things finally, then." Kenshin said, as he flipped the blade of his sword around.

…...

_Akane_

Any doubt that Zanza was a part of the Sekihotai vanished. Not only that, but I could see why he wore the bad symbol on his back. It was because he and the Sekihotai were labeled as such...

It was just his sarcastic way of saying: _Come here and try saying it_.

Also, in his words, I could tell that Zanza really did care about my father. He was still hurting inside. I could see that as well. However, when Kenshin flipped his sword around, I had to admit I was nervous.

After making sure this _Gohei_, was unconscious. I grabbed my blades, and put them back where they belonged. Throwing Gohei's gun into the river, I made my way back over to Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Why did Kenshin flip his sword around?" I asked nervously.

"He intends to finish this fight quickly..." She said, kind of nervous, but still like she trusted Kenshin. That helped to calm my nerves just a bit.

It was at that moment that Zanza began twisting his Zanbato in the air over his head, creating a small hurricane effect.

"With the strength I've gained over the past ten years since then, I will end this!" He shouted before swinging his sword at Kenshin, who used the sharp side of his reverse blade sword, to cut the Zanbato in half.

Then Kenshin gave one more blow to Zanza's head with the blunt side. Zanza was able to remain standing, but it looked as if he were to collapse at any moment.

"You're a pretty tough guy, Zanza. You're the first man I've ever seen, to remain standing after that attack. This fight is over now, and if you please, I shall go and fetch Dr. Gensai now." Kenshin said, as he turned to leave.

"Hold it. I'm still standing here!" Zanza shouted. "I haven't been defeated yet!"

"In the name of Captain Sagara, and the Sekihotai, I won't loose against an imperialist." he said.

I don't know what came over me, but one moment I was standing with Kaoru and Yahiko; and the next I was punching Zanza straight in the jaw, stunning him into listening.

"Aren't you picking the wrong fight, Zanza? Did Captain Sagara and the Sekihotai teach you to extract revenge, or did they teach you to keep fighting for an era of peace and equality?" I snapped at him.

"Shut up! You wouldn't know a damn thing about it. You're probably just another Imperialist, who believes in a government built on a pack of lies and selfish greed." He snapped back.

Getting into his face, I stared into Zanza's brown eyes.

"I will admit that the dirty imperialist are rotten, but I will admit that not all imperialists are bad! Kenshin over there is a good example, because he uses his reverse blade sword to protect people. He saved Kaoru's life from Gohei over there, and Yahiko from being forced into being a pickpocket by a group of bullying thugs! Also, I AM NOT AN IMPERIALIST!"

…...

_Zanza_

In that one moment, I felt as if I were looking straight into the face of Captain Sagara. He had the same look this woman before me now has, that one day he scolded me...

However, I couldn't be looking at him.

Captain Sagara's been dead for ten years...

"Akane's right. Kenshin even refused a position as a government ranking official. He's just a wanderer who protects people with his sword. You only know him as Battosai, who he use to be. Just remember that you're the one who picked a fight with him, so don't go putting that kind of label on him." The little Missy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"What Kaoru and Akane is saying is true. Kenshin did save me from those thugs. And if all this still doesn't get through your thick skull, then I'll fight you myself; just to straighten you out!" The boy shouted.

I could only stare at them with wide eyes. In the little Missy's and the boy's eyes, I could see that they actually were there. And in the woman, I believe was called Akane, hers were full of truth and honest anger.

"The revolution isn't over yet either. Even though the shape of it is, the act of it, is not..." Kenshin said, gauging my reaction. "I carry this sword to protect the weak in this era, which people still live in the old ways. Also for the atonement for the lives I took, and the lives lost in the name of the revolution."

I could feel that what he said was true. This would be a first, but I let my broken Zanbato go, as I collapsed.

At first, before I went fully under, I think I came back for a moment. I seen Captain Sagara looking down at me...

"I'm sorry Captain Sagara..." I apologized.

…...

_Akane_

As I watched Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru run off to get Dr. Gensai, I sat down beside Zanza. A moment later, he slightly woke up...

"I'm sorry Captain Sagara... I finally ended up letting him beat me, but then again, I was being stupid..." Zanza said, going back under once again.

Smiling gently down at him, I couldn't help the words that left my mouth next.

"It's alright..." I said gently, unsure if he heard me or not. "Don't worry about it... Sanosuke..."

Just so you reader's know, I don't own any of this. However, the character Akane is mine. I just thought: What if Sanosuke's Captain Sagara had a daughter, who managed to successfully hide herself from the Meiji government. Who went after the families of the Sekihotai, just to keep what they did to the Sekihotai a secret.

I hope you all find this as a good twist to the story of Rurouni Kenshin. It's a really good anime... And I have to admit, Sanosuke is pretty cool. So is Kenshin, but I like the _bad boy_ of the story who isn't good, yet not evil either.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please give me some reviews so I'll know I'm still heading in a good direction.

Thanks,

Bugg18.

PS. Here's a small bit about the next chapter. There will be one at the end of every chapter! Enjoy, and I'll have it posted as soon as I've typed it up and edit it. If you see any spelling errors up above, I'm sorry. I'm just going on what spelling help I have. If you do know how to spell something I have misspelled, don't hesitate to tell me.

…...

One of my jobs at the beef stew restaurant my boss Tae Sekihara owns, is to take deliveries of food to people. Little did I know that the politician I was delivering food to this time, was the target of a serial killer. A serial killer with strange eyes...

Eyes that hypnotizes you, as he moved in for the killing blow. Will I be saved in time? Or will he kill me?

Next Chapter: Chapter 2 – Shin no Ippo


End file.
